This invention relates to a door fastening device in which a bolt is arranged so that, in use, it is operated by the shooting of the deadbolt or latch of a lock of the door to assume a position in which it prevents the opening of the door until the deadbolt or latch bolt is withdrawn. The device may be secured to a side of the door frame jamb, or may be received in a mortice in said jamb.
In the door fastening device disclosed in U.K. Patent Specification No. 321,113 the door lock bolt, when extended, acts on an arm carried on one end of a spindle, on the other end of which is a lever which engages one of a pair of linked swivel bolts to cause both swivel bolts to extend into respective box staples on the door to hold it closed. To allow for differences in the amount of movement of the latches or bolts according to the different types of locks with which the device is used, adjustment means in the form of an adjustable stop is provided on the arm where it is engaged by the door lock bolt.
This invention relates to a door fastening device in which a bolt is arranged so that, in use, it is operated by the shooting of the deadbolt or latch of a lock of the door to assume a position in which it prevents the opening of the door until the deadbolt or latch bolt is withdrawn. The device may be secured to a side of the door frame jamb, or may be received in a mortice in said jamb.
According to a first aspect of the invention a door fastening device comprises a casing, a bolt movable between a retracted position and an extended position where at least part of the bolt extends through an opening in the casing to fasten the door, in use, the bolt being linked to an abutment member, said part of the bolt being movable to its extended position by engagement, in use, of a bolt member of a lock or latch of the door with said abutment member, said abutment member being adjustable to compensate for different clearances, in use, between the casing and the door in its closed position, to ensure sufficient engagement of the abutment member by the bolt member to move said part of the bolt to its extended position, a faceplate with an opening for passage of said bolt member, and means for relative fixing adjustment between the faceplate and the casing to compensate for different relative dispositions, in use, between the door and the casing.
According to a second aspect of the invention a door fastening device comprises a bolt movable between a retracted position and an extended position where at least part of the bolt extends, in use, to fasten the door, the bolt being linked to an abutment member, said part of the bolt being movable to its extended position by engagement, in use, of a bolt member of a lock or latch of the door with said abutment member, said abutment member being a cam which is adjustable to compensate for different clearances, in use, between the device and the door in its closed position, to ensure sufficient engagement of the abutment member by the bolt member to move said part of the bolt to its extended position, and the cam having a flat, first surface and a second surface on a nose part.
Preferably the flat surface extends across the whole axial length of the cam, whilst said second surface extends axially for only part thereof. Desirably said second surface is arcuate.